


Breakfast in Bed

by ZaizenAkiyoshi



Series: Our Two Bedroom Story Oneshots [3]
Category: Voltage Inc - Fandom, 上司と秘密の2LDK | Our Two Bedroom Story
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4452668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaizenAkiyoshi/pseuds/ZaizenAkiyoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tama does what any cat would do when her master has delicious food</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast in Bed

Laying in the warmth of the sheets, Kaoru groaned as he stirred into consciousness. Stretching his arms out, he felt that she had already risen, leaving him alone in bed. Rolling over onto his stomach, Kaoru lay down the centre of the bed, planting his face into the pillow. Lazy days like this were the best, though he would prefer it if she came back into bed with him; he wanted to hold her in his arms, and feel at peace with the world.  
Hearing the door creak open, Kaoru grinned into his pillow. His wishes of her returning were surely granted. As work was busy at the moment, they hardly had any spare time to spend together. Once she re-joined him in bed, he sure as hell wasn’t going to let her leave anytime soon. Kauoru wanted to hold her, to keep her close, to show her that he loved her more than anything in the world. He would kiss her deeply, but gently, satisfying his need and want for her.   
Turning onto his back to greet her, his eyes scanned the room. Empty. How odd. Frowning slightly, Kaoru sat up in bed. 

I guess I’ll have to go find her… 

Just as he was about to leave the sheets, Kaoru felt a small weight on his feet. Looking down at the little thing, the corners of Kaoru’s lips turned up as he spotted the grey cat pawing and at his toes. 

Damn it Tama, you tricked me.

Kaoru’s stretched our his hand to scratch the cat’s ears, but before he even touched her, she head butted his hand impatiently, rubbing her cheeks and face over his fingers. Taking his hand away from the cat, Kaoru intended to leave the bed to find his girlfriend, but Tama simply plodded further up his legs, pinning Kaoru to the bed. Circling a few times, Tama kneaded Kaoru’s lap before curling up and shutting her eyes. Sighing and rolling his eyes, though not without a grin on his face, Kaoru gently stroked the cat, her appreciative purrs filling the silence. This tiny cat was one of the two living beings who could demand his attention, yet he would gladly give it.   
Staring lovingly at his pet as he scratched her ears, a voice from the doorway caught his attention,

“Oh, so I leave you for 10 minutes, and you’re already in bed with somebody else?” 

Her voice was laced with amusement, and Kaoru let out a small chuckle before patting the space on the bed next to his for her to join. 

“I made you breakfast in bed today” 

In here hands she carried a tray, upon which sat a pot of tea, and some bacon sandwiches. The aroma had wafted over to Kaoru, and incidentally, to Tama, who was now alert, sitting upright and eyeing the tray greedily. Said eyes never left the bacon sandwiches as they drew closer and were passed towards Kaoru.  
As the cat’s master lifted a sandwich towards his mouth, Tama lifted a front paw, outstretched toward the sandwich. 

“Hehe she’s so cute! Is it ok if we give her some of this Kaoru?” 

Already ahead of her words, Kaoru had pulled a small bit of meat from the sandwich, offering it to Tama, who quickly took the bacon from him, guzzling it down. However, the strip of bacon was not enough for the cat, her paws were quickly reaching out again for more meat.   
Before long, Kaoru had lost over half of the bacon in his sandwich. Hearing a giggle next to him, he looked at his girlfriend,

"You two are a cute pair, aren’t you?“ 

Kaoru’s face reddened at the comment. No man wants to be called cute, especially not by their girlfriend. Though he was embarrassed at the comment, Kaoru was happy. After all, there are worse things in life than being called cute. Kaoru smiled through his embarrassment, as he had the perfect family with him; he wouldn’t trade a morning like this for the world.   
Placing his half-eaten sandwich back onto his plate, Kaoru learned towards his girlfriend, planting a sweet kiss on her forehead. In that moment, he felt his lap become weightless. Pulling away from his girlfriend, he glanced down, noticing that both his cat and his sandwich had disappeared from view.

~*End*~

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr @zaizenakiyoshi and was written for my friend @thedollymaker


End file.
